


Gone

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, I'm Sorry, M/M, One Shot, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark's time on earth is done</p><p>(Sorry crappy summary) its just a short and sad story i thought of one night in bed and i had to type it up because it wouldn't get out of my head and yes it sadly made me cry cuz of how it was :( sry if i make anybody cry in this i got one more like this but its a happy ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

Mark walks into his room but he is sensing something is wrong, he goes to lie on his bed. Mark's eyes start to slowly fall shut, he places two fingers on his neck, he can feel his pulse gently starting to get weak and fade away. 

With each heartbeat his breath becomes shallow and he feels his heart stop, Mark Fischbach takes his last breath. 

Jack enters the house and calls out Mark's name. He walks into the bedroom and see's Mark lying on the bed, thinking he's asleep but Jack senses something is wrong. Jack calls out Mark's name, nothing. Jack walks over to Mark's side and gently shakes his shoulder, Jack fears for the worst and lies his head on his chest. 

A silent tear runs down his face, as he hears no heartbeat. Mark's soul leaves his body as his soul leaves his body Mark looks back at Jack, a tear runs down Mark's face as he enters the tunnel to the white light. Once at the gates of heaven god greets Mark with open arms he sees his dad and he says welcome son, you are at peace now. 

Gone...


End file.
